Papá, Mamá… ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by Minamo
Summary: Hana quiere saber de dónde vienen los bebés y las explicaciones que le dan... no son muy coherentes que digamos. Hana Story


**Papá, Mamá… ¿De donde vienen los bebés?**

**By: **_Minamo_

-

**T**odo niño quiere saber de dónde vienen los bebés y Hana no era la excepción.

Esa mañana se había despertado decidido preguntárselo a sus padres o a cualquiera. Ya se lo había preguntado a su tía Tamao, pero ella no supo explicarle bien.

Asomó su rubia cabeza por la puerta de la sala donde sus padres se encontraban viendo la TV. Esperó unos segundos, dio unos pasos y se detuvo frente a la TV, le echó un vistazo a sus papás, los cuales estaban abrazados, y dijo:

- Papá, Mamá… ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? – se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

Los dos jóvenes padres se miraron tranquilamente, Anna se puso de pie y Hana sonrió, por fin lo sacarían de esa gran duda – Bien pues… - dijo su madre – Iré hacer la comida… - y salió de la habitación.

El rubio trato de no irse para atrás - ¿Papá? – lo miró esperando respuesta.

- Pues… - de igual manera se puso de pie y salió de la habitación - ¡Iré a ayudar a tu madre con la comida! – gritó a lo lejos.

Hana frunció el ceño

¿Por qué no le querían explicar? ¿Tan difícil era?

Los siguió y entro a la cocina.

-Me van a decir ¿sí o no? –se subió a la silla y se sentó.

-Te explicaremos –contestó su padre –Bien Anna, explícale de donde vienen los bebés –se colocó detrás de su esposa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda alentándola.

-Tú eres el padre, tú explícale –se sentó cerca de su hijo –Bien Yoh, explica –dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa

-Je, je, je… pues… - tomó aire - … cuando un papá… - el rubio estaba muy atento - y… una mamá… se quieren… etto… pues… -

-¡¡Ya llegamos!! –se escuchó a lo lejos, interrumpiendo a Yoh.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira ya llegaron tus tíos! –gritó Yoh con mucha alegría y alivio, y salió corriendo del lugar.

- - -

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala platicando animadamente, a excepción de Tamao, Pilika y Anna que se encontraban haciendo la comida.

Hana que se encontraba en un rincón, muy molesto.

- Hana, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó su tío Manta

El pequeño se puso de pie y se sentó a lado de su padre.

–Es que mi mamá y mi papá no me quieren explicar ¡de donde vienen los bebés! –hizo un gran puchero.

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos.

-¿Me podrían explicar ustedes? –una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro

-¡Claro Hana! –Dijo Horo con un dedo en el aire – ¡Los bebés vienen de París! –Todos cayeron al suelo, menos Hana – ¡Y los trae un avestruz!

- ¿No que es una cigüeña? – interrumpió Ren

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Horo – ¡Es mi versión!

- Pero… - dijo Hana y salió de la sala corriendo, después regreso con unas fotos en sus manos - ¿Por qué mamá aquí esta taaan gorda? Tía Tamao me dijo que yo estaba ahí adentro – mostró las fotos

- A ver explica eso – dijo un malicioso Ren.

- Mmm… una semilla – contestó Horo – ¡Si eso! ¡Tú mamá se comió una semilla de sandia! Ja ja ja– Comenzó a reírse por su gran inteligencia – Por eso esta así de gorda, por que una sandía le creció dentro…- explicó - por eso es malo comerse las semillas…- una enorme gota resbaló por todos.

- ¡¡Ya cállate Hoto Hoto!! – Le dio un buen zape - ¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces!

- Si Horo – habló Lyserg – Confundes más al pequeño Hana.

- Bien, entonces ¿mamá tenía una sandía adentro?

- ¡Si! – gritó Horo, el cual estaba estrellado en el suelo.

- ¡No! – dijeron los demás.

- No escuches a Horo Horo, te puede pegar su estupidez – comentó Ryu y todos se carcajearon.

- Ja… ja… ja… - rió con sarcasmo el peliazul

- Entonces… ¿yo sí estoy adentro de mamá? – Todos afirmaron con la cabeza - ¿Y cómo entre ahí? ¿Papá me metió? –

- ¡Eso no lo dudes ni un segundo Hana! – todos rieron al comentario de Manta, menos Yoh que se súper sonrojó.

- Papá ¿Cómo me metiste? ¿Por qué no recuerdo cuando estaba ahí adentro? ¿Por qué me metiste?- su inocencia es tan bella.

- Ahora regreso Hana – contestó Yoh y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Mientras todos los demás presentes empezaron a criticar a Horo por sus no tan creíbles versiones.

El rubio bufó molesto, ellos no sabían nada. Solamente una persona sabía de eso, ya que esa persona era muy sabía y muy vieja.

- ¿Bueno? ¿Bisabuela? – Hana estaba colgado del teléfono

_- Hana ¿eres tú? – se escuchó del otro lado_

- ¡Si bisabuela soy yo! – dijo con alegría

_- Muy bien, ¿Qué se te ofrece querido?_

- Quería preguntarte algo abue… es que nadie me quiere responder ¡Y yo quiero saber!

_- Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? _

- Pues, ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

-_…-_ hubo unos segundos de silencio – _eeeh… pues… -_

- ¡Vamos Abue! ¡Dime! – lloriqueó el pequeño

- _Hay nieto… ¿¡Ah!? – hubo una interrupción_

- ¿Qué pasa abuela? –

_- Yohmei me esta hablando hijo, dice que es urgente… - _

- ¡Eso no es cierto abuela¡ ¡yo no escuche nada! –

-_ Es que… pues estas sordo Hana . - –_

- ¡¡Abuelitaaaaa!! – reclamó el rubio

- _Cuídate pequeño, salúdame a tus papás –_

- Abue ¡no! ¡Espera! – fue demasiado tarde, la anciana ya había colgado.

- - -

- Hay Annita como quieres que le explique 'eso' a Hana – arqueó una ceja, se sentó pesadamente en la silla, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y su rostro en sus manos, e hizo un gran puchero.

- Vale Yoh, no hagas tanto berrinche – dijo la rubia mientras cortaba algunas verduras

- Pero como le voy hablar de 'eso' a un niño de seis años –

- Pues no se Yoh, pero que Horo Horo no se meta en esto –

- Bueno, está bien -se rindió el castaño

- ¡¿Si me van a explicar?! – Hana había salido de su escondite, había escuchado la plática de sus padres.

- ¡Hana Asakura! Es de mala educación escuchar las platicas ajenas - lo reprendió su madre.

- Si mamá, lo sé y lo siento… pero ¿si me van a decir? – sus grande ojos negros se iluminaron.

- Si Hana, yo te explicaré – Ryu había aparecido en la cocina guiñando un ojo – Si ustedes me lo permiten, claro está –

- Claro que sí Ryu – Yoh sonrió y Anna suspiró.

Ryu y Hana entraron de nuevo a la sala y se sentaron, todos veían atentos a Ryu esperando con ansias su explicación.

- Cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman – explicó Ryu mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara de inteligente.

- ¿Si? – se escuchó en unísono

- ¡Van a la selva! – Todos cayeron boca abajo- Y ahí hay un GRAN árbol que en lugar de dar frutos, da bebés, los papás que quieren tener un hijo, bajan a un bebé de las ramas del árbol y ¡ya! Los cuidan y todo eso –

- ¿Y donde queda ese árbol? – preguntó el rubio aún confuso.

- Por ahí, muy lejos.

- Muy lejos esta tu cerebro… - dijo Ren en un susurro.

- ¿Y como hace el árbol al bebé? – Hana lo interrogó.

- ¡Pues con semillas! ¡Semillas mágicas!

- ¡Aaaaaahh! Eso responde todas mis preguntas - contestó con sarcasmo – Y aún no me dicen, por que mamá estaba así de gorda – se puso una almohada debajo de su overol.

- A pues ya te dije, Hana, se tragó una sandia –respondió Horo

- ¡Cállate Horo Horo! – gritaron todos.

- Ustedes no saben absolutamente nada de cómo explicar algo tan importante a un niño tan bello como Hana – interrumpió Pilika mientras entraba a la sala junto con Tamao

- A ver, explícale tú – dijo manta.

- No puedo, no es mi deber, eso lo deban de explicar los padres – todos posaron sus mirada en Yoh (el pobrecito en un rincón tratando de escaparse)

- ¡Ya me hartaron TODOS! – Se escuchó un fuerte grito y todos se quedaron quietos - ¡Sólo dicen estupideces! – Anna se sentó alado de su hijo y lo sentó en sus piernas – Bien Hana… - tomó aire – Te explicaré… - Todos estaban como estatuas, sabían que Anna no tenía tacto para esto y que le soltaría todo eso del sexo al pobre niño de seis años, el cual quedaría traumado a tan corta edad – Cuando un pareja se ama… - todos atentos – Hacen una carta… - todos cayeron de nuevo – Y un espíritu se la lleva a un ser muy poderoso… - explicaba

- Sí, El Dios de los Bebés – dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa, mientras que a todos les caía una gotita por la frente.

- Después de un tiempo, la mujer queda embarazada, es decir el bebé comienza a crecer dentro de su vientre – le sonrió.

- Hay si tú, virgen… - comentó en vos baja Horo Horo, pero no tuvo suerte ya que Anna lo había escuchado y lo golpeo con la mesa.

- Y ya… - Yoh sonrió satisfecho

- ¡Wow! – Exclamo el pequeño - ¿Y cómo sale el bebé de la panza de la mamá?

Silencio.

- Pues eso te lo van a enseñar cuando estés un poco más grandecito y en la primaria – Anna respondió sacándose del problema - ¡Ahora no quiero que estés perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Y a entrenar!

- Pero mamá…

- Nada de peros… ¡Ahora! – le ordenó.

- Esta bien… - él aun estaba insatisfecho con las "explicaciones" que le habían dado, se puso de pie y estaba apunto de salir cuando, de repente otra duda llegó a su rubia cabeza, había escuchado esa palabra muchas veces en la TV – Oigan… – llamó su atención - ¿Qué es sexo? –

Silencio.

**Fin xDD **

**Nota:** _Lo se, pura estupidez xD Se me ocurrió escribirlo cuando unos amigos y yo hablábamos sobre como nacen los bebés, pero dábamos puras explicaciones absurdas xDDD esa del árbol la dijo un amigo y casi me hago de la risa xDDD _

_Espero que les aya gustado y se hayan divertido, yo me divertí escribiéndolo xDD_

**Peace & Love**

**You** make me _wanna_ **la** _la_

_in_ the **kitchen** on the _floor (8) _

FALTAS!! GOMEN


End file.
